


Hate You Not

by zuozen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuozen/pseuds/zuozen
Summary: Kim Baeho thought he had truly hated the pure-blooded alpha Lee Seogwoo. (¡Omegaverse au!) (I use my own characters in this story, please do not steal them.)
Relationships: Lee Seongwoo/Kim Baekho





	1. Introductions

Hey Hey Hey~  
So I decided to do an omegaverse au because I've been wanting to do one for a very long time, so here it is uwu  
Also, I'll give a short description about omegaverse. So basically, it's an alternate universe where males can get pregnant. Although it isn't really the most popular AU, it's still used. There are also 3 main roles; Alphas, Betas, and Omegas  
I'm not an expert on this specific AU, so I'm sorry if there are some things I don't get right!  
Will contain cursing and maybe lewd scenes eventually, but hey. I'm not good at those kinds of stuff so lets see where this road leads me and if it does, get ready for a roller coaster of stuff because sht will go down and there is no stopping me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
✨Anyways, onto the character profiles✨

ᴷⁱᵐ ᴮᵃᵉᵏʰᵒ  
Role: Omega (Ω)  
Age: 19 years in universal and 20 years in korean  
Birthday: December 31st (Capricorn)  
Mate: n/a  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
●Fluent in English because his dad taught him  
●Loves reading and hopes to become a language arts teacher  
●Plays volleyball, he's a setter  
●Kinda hates Seongwoo but doesn't at the same time  
●Absolutely in love with rhythm games and likes doing watercolor  
●Has an older brother who took over their dad's company  
●Loves children and wants to have 4 of them  
●Majors in language and literature  
●May be small but can be scary, better watch out because he will cut you  
"I'll eat your kneecaps"

ᴸᵉᵉ ˢᵉᵒⁿᵍʷᵒᵒ  
Role: Pure-blooded alpha (⍺)  
Age: 19 years in universal and 20 years in korean  
Birthday: October 30th (Scorpio)  
Mate: n/a  
Sexuality: Homo  
●Majors in language and literature  
●Plays basketball and is a starter  
●Has had a crush on Baekho since the first year of high school and his feelings for him are growing even bigger  
●Looks cold and intimidating but is an actual softie  
●Plays Overwatch 24/7 with Jihoon and loves to draw  
●Has an older brother who's an actor  
●Is getting ready to make Baekho his  
●People are scared of him because he's a pure-blooded which makes him sad  
●May act cold to look cool and bold  
"Marry me Kim Baekho"

ᴷⁱᵐ ᴮʸᵘⁿᵍʰᵘⁿ  
Role: Omega (Ω)  
Age: 24 years in universal and 25 years in korean  
Birthday: March 27th (Aries)  
Mate: Lee Sungmin  
Sexuality: Homo  
●Took over his dad's company which is quite famous, making him a rich boi  
●Says he's too old to play sports but is just making an excuse to not play  
●A big mom and loves Baekho to pieces  
●Cooks delicious foods  
●Has a walk in closet packed with clothes and shoes  
●Would like to have 10 children but will narrow it down to 3 for the sake of him not being ripped apart by Sungmin *wInK wOnK*  
●Likes traveling first class and won't hesitate to bring you along with him  
●In his free time, he does photography (mostly pictures of his beloved younger brother)  
●Loves going on roller coasters  
"Where are my nieces and nephews Baekho"

ᴸᵉᵉ ˢᵘⁿᵍᵐⁱⁿ  
Role: Pure-blooded alpha (⍺)  
Age: 25 years in universal and 26 years in korean  
Birthday: September 24th (Libra)  
Mate: Kim Byunghun  
Sexuality: Demisexual  
●Is a model  
●Plays table tennis with Byunghun now and then because he needs his blood to be pumping  
●Finds Seongwoo's crush on Baekho adorable and is also waiting for his nieces and nephews  
●Hates going on roller coasters but will do it for Byunghun  
●Scared if he rips apart Byunghun in bed *wInK wOnK*  
●Needs sleep  
●Husband material  
"Byunghun, I need to recharge"

ᴸᵉᵉ ᴰᵒⁿᵍʷᵒᵒ  
Role: Omega (Ω)  
Age: 19 years in universal and 20 years in korean  
Birthday: September 18th (Virgo)  
Mate: Choi Jihoon  
Sexuality: Homo  
●Majors in arts  
●Baekho's roomie and first bff  
●He's a busy person and needs sleep please  
●Wants to have kids  
●Needs Jihoon with him 24/7  
●Watches anime and forces Baekho to watch with him because he needs more weeb friends  
●Tried to commit suicide but was stopped by Subin  
"Baekho I found this new anime you might like called-"

ᶜʰᵒⁱ ᴶⁱʰᵒᵒⁿ  
Role: Alpha (⍺)  
Age: 19 years in universal and 20 years in korean  
Birthday: February 2nd (Aquarius)  
Mate: Lee Dongwoo  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
●Majors in law  
●Roomies with Seongwoo and became very close friends  
●Has a twin sister who he thinks is actually adopted  
●Has dozens of stuffed animals in his bedroom  
●Is already thinking about his future with Dongwoo  
"I'm tall and you're short"

ᶜʰᵒⁱ ᴶⁱˢᵒᵒ  
Role: Beta (β̞)  
Age: 19 years in universal and 20 years in korean  
Birthday: February 2nd (Aquarius)  
Mate: n/a  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
●Majors in arts  
●Twin brother is Jihoon and she thinks he's annoying af  
●Tried to commit suicide but stopped by Subin  
●Is a happy baby now uwu  
●Used to figure skate  
"I want a girlfriend"

ᴷⁱᵐ ˢᵘᵇⁱⁿ  
Role: Beta (β̞)  
Age: 19 years in universal and 20 years in korean  
Birthday: September 9th (Virgo)  
Mate: n/a  
Sexuality: Hetero  
●Majors in nursing  
●Has an older brother  
●Tried to commit suicide as well but was stopped by Jisoo, Dongwoo and Nayoung  
●Loves her life  
●Is a closeted fujoshi and hides it very well  
"I'm going to be single forever and that's a fact"

ᴾᵃʳᵏ ᴺᵃʸᵒᵘⁿᵍ  
Role: Alpha (⍺)  
Age: 19 years in universal and 20 years in korean  
Birthday: May 4th (Taurus)  
Mate: n/a  
Sexuality: Lesbian  
●Majors in law  
●Only child and was abused by parents, lived with her grandmother till uni  
●Tried to commit suicide but stopped by Subin  
●Had a pet snake but it sadly passed away  
●Started to have a liking for Jisoo  
"I want food"

ᵀᵃᵏᵉᵈᵃ ᴷʸᵒʲⁱ  
Role: Beta (β̞)  
Age: 19 years in universal 20 years in korean  
Birthday: September 8th (Virgo)  
Mate: n/a  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
●Majors in language and literature  
●Has a younger sister who he adores  
●Is Japanese and was born in Hokkaido but moved to korea when he was 15 (16 years in kor)  
●An ambivert and is surprisingly popular for some odd reason, even he doesn't know  
●A king at roasts  
"I'm sorry but I don't speak idiot" 

ᴷᵃⁿᵍ ᴸᵘᵒʸᵃⁿᵍ  
Role: Alpha (⍺)  
Age: 20 years in universal, 21 in korean  
Birthday: November 1st (Scorpio)  
Mate: Hwang Daeho  
Sexuality: Bigender  
●Majors in language and literature  
●Doesn't have siblings but says that Baekho is like a younger brother to him  
●Chinese and came to Korea for university, surprisingly fluent in the language  
●Met Daeho on a school field trip to Korea, 2 years prior to moving  
●Helps with Daeho on his manhwas  
"Daeho, you got an error on the 4th panel" 

ᴴʷᵃⁿᵍ ᴰᵃᵉʰᵒ  
Role: Alpha  
Age: 20 years in universal, 21 in korean  
Birthday: (Cancer)  
Mate: Kang Luoyang  
Sexuality: Homo  
●Majors in language and literature  
●Is adopted and has 2 older siblings  
●Met Luoyang at a school field trip and they immediately clicked  
●Not sure if he's either the top or the bottom  
●Manhwa creator and is stressed 24/7  
"Luoyang, please guide me on this hellick journey"

Sorry if the profiles were long but enjoy the story!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last week of high school for Baekho, who's trying to focus on his test but remembers about Seongwoo, glaring at him in the corner of the room.

Baekho pov  
I walk down the hallways, holding my books close to my chest. I shake my head and walk towards the classroom. Please don't tell me that there's only Seongwoo in here. I hate that bastard so much.  
Wouldn't you know it, there sat Lee Seongwoo, looking out the window. Just looking at him wanted to make me jump out the window he was looking at. Calm down, don't beat him up. I breathe in and out and sit at my desk, my fingers fidgeting. Pretty sure he sensed me coming in as he looked back at me, with annoyance in his eyes.  
Jeez, chill I know you hate me. Thankfully, more students started to pour into the classroom, followed by Mr. Jung coming in. Seongwoo sits up straight, nice and tall. Acting as if he didn't just shoot lasers at me.  
"Alright class." Mr. Jung claps his hands to get our attention. He whips out sheets of paper and cradles them as if it were a baby. "Today will be your last day of the quiz. Do your best." He hands them down, row to row. I look over at mine and gulp. Ugh, this is going to be annoying. The clock ticks in the background as I write down my name, date, and period. Then, start the test. 

═════ ✥.❖.✥ ═════

"Ha~ The test is finally done." I murmur to myself, walking down the hallway with my arms behind my head. My backpack swayed back and forth as I walked down the stairs. Just as I was about to make it down to the last step, a group of alphas run infront of me and stare. What the-  
One of them smirks and mentions his arm towards me. "C'mere omega." He uses his voice as an advantage and I immediately look up at him. "I said come here." My legs wobble as I slowly make my way towards them. Please don't tell me I'm going to be raped, dammit I forgot to cover up my scent. This is dangerous, I'm in my heat for peeps sake.  
Once I make it beside them, I feel an arm snake around my waist. Another towards my hand and one up my shirt. "S-stop." I breathe out, trying to make them leave.  
"Make us." He grins, licking his lips at the same time. Frick, I'm totally screwed.  
"Stop." A firm voice echoes from the stairs above us. I look up and see none other than Lee Seongwoo, walking down towards the group of alphas. Don't tell me he's going to rape me himself. "Scram." Just one word and the group scurries away. Seongwoo sighs and glances at me, but without hate.  
"They didn't touch you, did they?" He asks, giving me a worried look. "That was stupid of them to do so." He checks me to see if anything happened and sighs.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I stutter, confused as to why he's worried about me. "Thanks, I guess." I rub my nape, embarrassed to being rescued by him. He gives me a wide grin and chuckles. Then walks away, but looks back at me.  
"Smell you later, dumbo." His arms raise to his head and goes behind it. That little-  
"Whatever." I scoff, getting pissed off by him. I make my way towards the exit and call Byunghun. Maybe he isn't that bad after all. I guess. 

⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻  
A worried Seongwoo is something Baekho.


	3. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekho is leaving Busan to go to Seoul for uni, poor Byunghun is going to be feeling lonely.

Baekho pov

"So," Byunghun says, stirring his coffee carefully, "you've packed up everything and its all getting shipped to Seoul at Soyun noona's house. I've booked a ticket for you to go there so once you hit down, get out and meet up with Soyun at the gate and she'll take you to her house." Byunghun pauses and hands me a mug of coffee that was half done because I drank some of it. "Sound clear?"  
"Yesh." I munch on my sandwich as he sighs. Byunghun gives me a bear hug and wails. Why do I have a hyung like you?  
"Oh, how much I'm going to miss you Baekho!" He wails even louder. "You're the only one who's kept company with me, and now no one's going to be here. Oh how dreadful it's going to be." I shake my head in annoyance and drink the coffee.  
"You're already 25 hyung," I murmur, "I'm still going to visit. Or you can just come over to Seoul and visit me there. You've got more than enough money to do that. Bring Sungmin with you too then." Byunghun lets out a scoff and releases me from his tight grip. "You do have Sungmin to keep you company, and he can make you scream all night lo-" Byunghun gives me a death glare and I stop immediately.  
"Whatever." He rolls his eyes and bring the coffee brim to his lips. He takes a sip and lets out a refreshed sigh. "Make sure to get ready, you need to get there by 7 tonight. It's already 3 so you better hurry up because we're leaving soon. We're expecting traffic today." Byunghun walks away, supposedly to his room. I hear the door click and I let out a huge sigh.  
"I really am going to miss being here in Busan though." I whine, looking around the condo. I'm gonna miss walking up the stairs for real. "But, it'll be fun in a school dormitory. The rooms are big, and I'll be sharing with another omega." I smile to myself, getting up and drinking up the rest of my coffee. I place it in the sink carefully and skip up the stairs and into my room.  
"What to wear..." I mumble, scouring through the few choices I had. The rest were already packed up and sent to Soyun noona's house in Seoul, so I'll be able to pick them up there. I take out a baby blue turtleneck, a black coat, a pair of jeans with a navy belt, and lastly white socks. With the finishing touch of a black beanie and a black face mask. I packed another 2 in my backpack earlier. "This'll have to do." I go and quickly take a shower and immediately dress. I check my phone to see the temperature and sigh. Great, it's 10 degrees celsius. Whatever.  
I grab my backpack and a suitcase, rolling out of my bedroom and walking down the stairs. Byunghun was waiting by the front door and I hurriedly speed walk over to him. "Alright, let's get moving." He heaves out. "Say goodbye before we go." Byunghun leaves first and walks down the hall and towards the elevator room. I look back and walk out, tagging along behind him. We both get in the elevator, packed with different stenches of other people. I can taste the scent of leather in the air, and it made my nose scrunch. That smells awful, yuck.  
We get out of the elevator and into our white mini cooper. Byunghun starts the engine and we drive out of the parking lot and out onto the highway. As we're driving, I look out at the view and let out a sigh. I'm sure going to miss Busan. 

═════ ✥.❖.✥ ═════

I sit down in my airplane seat, and glance out the window. The smell of the airplane calms me down as my fit jitters. A flight attendant comes by and gives me a glass of water, and I thank her. The plane starts to move out and I quickly chug down the rest of my water. A single tear streaks down my face, and I brush it away. What the hell...  
The plane speeds on the runway and takes off with me grabbing on the seat handle. It was 11:15 and I was getting quiet tired. But before I dozed off, I look out the window again and slowly shut my eyes. I focus on the sounds around me. It was almost near to silent, with the noise coming from outside and 2 or 3 snores coming from other people.  
Just think about home, and how exciting it'll be in Seoul. I was going to get barely any sleep as it was only a 1 hour flight, but once we landed in Seoul I would immediately crash at Soyun's place and sleep there. Just thinking about all of it made me fall asleep sooner than I thought. I drape the blanket over me and shut my eyes once more. 

⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻  
Can't wait to write more, uwu


	4. Doorbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekho has finally arrived at Seoul and he's staying over at Soyun's for the time being.

Baekho pov

"Soyun noona," I ask, looking out of the moving car as we drove down the highway, "so I'll be sleeping at your place for 2-3 days, then I'll have to move everything into the dorms?"   
"Bingo." She simply says, still having her focus on the road. I let out a sigh and stretch while yawning. "If you wanna sleep, you can. I can just carry you up to my apartment." I shake my head and wave my hands around.  
"No need, I'll try to stay awake." I blink, rubbing my eyes. Soyun giggles and smiles at me. I don't notice and look outside. Even though it was pretty late, there were still a lot of cars zooming by and lights flickered everywhere. So this is Seoul, huh. Neat. Soyun noona lives at the Seoul Forest Trimage area, at least that's what Byunghun hyung said. "Noona, where do you live in Seoul?"  
"Seoul Forest Trimage area, why'd you ask?" She glances quickly at me and goes back to driving. I rub the back of my nape and become embarrassed, not being able to speak. "I'm guessing Byunghun told you about it, huh?" I nod and she lets out a soft laugh. "You're easy to read." Am I?  
"Yes, you're too easy to read." She responded as if she had read my thoughts. "Take a quick nap first, I'll wake you up once we arrive. We will arrive soon enough though, but try to get some sleep." I nod and slowly drift to sleep while we continue to move. The rumble of the cars moving along the road made me feel safe and helped made me feel at least a bit comfortable.   
After a few minutes or so, we arrive at the apartment and Soyun wakes me up as she walks out of the car. I stretch out and rub my eyes while yawning. I grab my backpack and walk out with Soyun greeting me with my suitcase in her right hand. "Here, I'll hold your backpack for you." She takes my backpack and I bow.  
"Thank you." I sleepily smile at her, she coos and ruffles my hair softly. I follow behind her as we make our way to the elevator and wait for it to arrive. "By the way noona, what role are you?" She smiles sweetly at me as we enter the empty elevator.   
"Beta. I'm a beta." 

═════ ✥.❖.✥ ═════

I wake up on a queen sized bed with big pillows behind me. A gigantic, fluffy blanket covered my body. My clothes were swapped with one of my pajamas that I had sent over to Seoul. I roll off the bed and stroll into the living room. The smell of pancakes hung in the air and I walk towards the waft luring me in.   
"Oh, good morning!" Soyun smiles at me as she turned around wearing a pink apron. "I made you pancakes just a few minutes ago. Go ahead and stuff yourself." I murmur in response and sit down and eat. Yummy...  
Soyun brings another plate with her, most likely for herself. I hand her the syrup and we both start to eat in silence. Soyun then looks up at me and I look back at her. "I forgot to tell you but I'm bringing my boyfriend over. Are you okay with that?" She looks at me with a worried look. Was she worrying over me?   
"Yeah, I'm cool with it." I smile back at her with a piece of pancake falling out of my mouth and onto my plate. We both laugh and continue to eat after that. "So, tell me about your boyfriend noona." I smirk at her and she starts to daydream.   
"He's a very wonderful beta." Her eyes had hearts in them as she thought about him. "He's a year younger than me, has brown hair and brown eyes. He's quiet daring and charming if you ask me." I giggle alongside her as our conversation continued on. "Oh by the way, you're going to be heading to your dormitory tomorrow to get comfortable. I'm sure you'll be able to meet your roomate there."   
"Yeah," I finish up and walk towards the sink to put away my plate, "I'm sure I'll meet them there." The doorbell rings and I panic. I run towards the room I was at and lock myself in there. I could hear Soyun laughing as she went to go and open the door. I heart pounded in my chest as I try to keep my cool. Ok, let's just go take a shower and chill in this bedroom and not disturb noona. 

⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻  
Baekho is literally me when someone rings the doorbell


	5. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekho's finally moving into the dormitories, and has already made a friend at Seoul.

Baekho pov

The door behind me clicks as I walk out. There on the couch was Soyun and her boyfriend, and a girl around my age sitting on the bean bag a few feet away. "Baekho!" Soyun smiles at me and beckons me to move towards her. "This is my boyfriend Seonghyun, he brought his younger sister Subin too." I bow to Seonghyun and walk over to Subin who's attention was on me now.  
"Hi!" She beams up at me, she seemed to be very happy. "My name's Subin, what's yours?"  
"Kim Baekho." I smile back at her and we shake hands. "Mind if I sit next to you?" She pats the empty space beside her and I sit down. "So, what's your role?" Oh shit, what kind of question is that? I'm so stupid, ugh what's wrong with you Kim Baekho!?  
"I'm a beta." She exclaims proudly. I watch as she inspects me carefully and breathes in a bit of my scent. I giggle at this and she thinks about it. "Ah, you're an omega! That's cool!" She gives me a thumbs up and I smile even wider. "How old are you by the way?" She asks, cocking her head to one side.  
"20, I'll be turning 21 this year. My birthday is in a week or so." I chuckle and she giggles back. "How old are you?"  
"Happy early birthday, Baekho! Anyways, I'm 20 as well. My birthday's in March." She smiles and raises her hand, but places it back down. "Is it fine if I touch your hair? I'm sorry if that sounds wrong, but your hair looks so fluffy and it seems so comfortable so I really want to-"  
"Go ahead." I smile at her. She nods and immediately starts playing with my hair, ruffling it softly and making curls. "So, you must be going to university, right?" She nods and I continue. "Which university are you going to?"  
"Seoul National Institute of Education. Don't tell me, you're going to the same uni right?" She grins and I slowly nod. "That's so cool! We'll have a chance to see each other! By the way, are you from Busan?" How did she-  
"Yes, I am. Why?"  
"You're Busan satoori." She gives off a little giggle and I go red out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry if that was mean! I meant that it's really cute and adorable!" She squishes my cheeks and I let out a soft laugh. 

═════ ✥.❖.✥ ═════

"Bye Baekho! Make sure to text, m'kay? See you!" Subin waves as her car starts to move and I wave back. Soyun nudges my arm and I look at her.  
"What?"  
"Looks like you've already made a friend here in Seoul." Soyun smiles at me and she wipes away a fake tear. "I'm so proud of you!" You're just like Byunghun hyung, but female and a beta. I roll my eyes and she chuckles. "Anyways, let's get your stuff because we'll be going to the dorm today."  
"Wait wha-" I look at her in confusion before she cuts my words and starts taking out suitcases, most likely filled with my belongings. "We're going today? Like, right now?"  
"Yes." She responds while lifting up a box. "Go and help me bring these down to the parking lot to my car, okay? I'll meet you down there." I nod and take the keys, then grabs the two suitcases waiting by the door and make me leave. I wait for the elevator doors to open and press the button to the parking lot floor.  
Thankfully, no one was inside the elevator so I safely made my descent down to the lot and to Soyun's car. I pack the stuff and await for her arrival a few minutes later. She climbs into the car as I pass her the keys. The engine roars to life and she smiles at me. "Ready to go and see your school?"  
"Yeah, let's go." I smile back at her as the car starts to leave the lot. Broad sunlight shines through the car window, almost blinding me completely. We drive past many cars, and thankfully there wasn't going to be a traffic today. "It's such a beautiful day today."  
"It is." Soyun answers me while I peep my head out of the window. We continue to go down the road, taking a few turns and going through an intersection. Soyun pulls up to a gate with big, white walls. Inside was a massive building connected by a bridge to another one and another 2 buildings. On the sides were other buildings that looked more like apartments, most likely the dormitories.  
We park and both walk out with the luggage. We weren't the only ones as there were other families or people who also had their own luggage and belongings to tend to. Our footsteps matched as we entered the big university, crunching the snow beneath us. The snow caked the grassy areas with a snowflake landing onto the tip of my nose. I let out a puff of hot breathe, making it seem hot and steamy in the cold air.  
We arrive at the boys dormitory at the bottom floor which was for the omegas. There weren't as many male omegas much to my dismay, but I was fine with it. Hopefully, I have a roomate. "What was your room number that they gave you when we first entered?" Soyun asked, heaving the boxes she was carrying.  
"Room 15." I say, looking around for it. "There!" I beam, pointing at the room that was closed shut. Soyun places down boxes and knocks on the door politely to see if anyone was inside. No one answered so I took out my key and opened the room. Inside was a small kitchen, a small living room that had a tv with a coffee table sitting infront of a gray couch with a fluffy blanket hung on the side of it. A pastel purple bean bag sat next to it with a penguin plushie snuggled up in the soft cushion.  
Hanging plants welcomed me in and the smell of freshly cooked pancakes was in the air. I slowly walk in with Soyun following me, then dropping the belongings and hugging me tightly. "Good luck ok? Make sure to contact me." She smiles at me sweetly and kisses my forehead. "I love you and I'll miss your company. Goodbye!" She waves back at me and shuts the door behind her.  
"Bye noona." I wave back and walk around with the suitcases. Lofi music came from the room beside an empty one with a white bed that had drawers with it. I quietly go into the room and drop the suitcases there, then bring the boxes and place them on the soft white rug underneath. I like this room already.  
"Hi there!" A cheerful voice came from my bedroom door, with me freezing like a statue. I hesitantly peek back and see a short boy there. He was quite cute not to mention. I mean, he is an omega. He wore an oversized sweater with black shorts underneath, with his dark brown hair up in a ponytail. He walks towards me and puts out his hand for me to shake. "My name's Lee Dongwoo, a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" Dongwoo smiles warmly at me and I smile back at him.  
"My name's Kim Baekho. A pleasure to meet you too, Dongwoo." Everyone here is so nice. I think I'll fit right in here in Seoul. 

⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻  
I can just imagine Dongwoo in my mind right now, and he looks so adorable.


	6. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekho's making new friends at the new school.

Baekho pov  
Dongwoo stirred his hot cocoa on my bed while mine was sitting on the desk at the corner of the room, with posters hanging above it. Polaroid pictures from my time in Busan hung on the wall above my bed, with the newest one being one with Dongwoo and I. I finish folding the last of my clothes and took my mug to go and sit down next to Dongwoo.  
"Love your room." He smiles at me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "So aesthetically pleasing, and so my type!"  
"Thank you." I smile back at him and drink the hot cocoa. "So, can you tell me a bit about yourself, Dongwoo?" I gulp nervously if that sounded a bit weird to him. He nods hysterically and takes a deep breath.   
"I was born in Seoul in the Gangnam district, and grew up there for most of my childhood." He smiles at his mug and takes another sip. "I've already turned 20 this year in September and I already have a mate. I have 2 younger sisters and an older sister who's working as a model. What about you?" He glances at me and I feel flustered. Shit, uh.   
"I was born in Busan and lived there for my childhood too." I smile at him and he lets out a giggle. "I'll be turning 20 this year next week on the 31st and I don't have a mate yet. I have an older brother who works for my dad's company." I finish off and he still smiles at me.   
"Cool beans." He mumbles, rubbing his eyes and stretching out. "Sorry, I haven't had enough sleep these days." I could see faint dark circles underneath his eyes, but he was still looking adorable and pretty.  
"No! It's totally fine." I reassure him. He chuckles and ruffles my hair softly.   
"Wanna come into my room?" Dongwoo asks. Curious me nods and we both go in. His bed was the same as mines. But the bed sheets, pillows and blankets were a pastel purple whereas mine were a pastel blue. Fairy lights hung around his room and a potted plant stood beside his bed. An air purifier sat beside his door and a basket full of dirty clothes was next to it. His bathroom door had a purple dream catcher hanging from it while I put up a wooden sign which read "bathroom".   
His desk was neat with a rosemary plant sitting on it and a small black lamp. Underneath his desk was his black backpack. A shelf sat above with 3 pictures. One of him with his siblings, his family on a trip to Jeju, and him with who I believe was his boyfriend/mate. "I love your room, it's way prettier than mines." I gasp at how beautifully decorated his room was.   
"No way, yours is way more prettier." He waves his hands and we both laugh. Dongwoo pats the space next to him on his bed and I gladly sit next to him. As we were talking, his phone rings and he gives me an apologetic look. I assure him and he picks up the phone.   
"Hey babe. Oh, you've arrived? That's great! Should I come pick you up?" He asks, looking at me. "Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye, love you." He hangs up the phone and sighs. "Are you ok with staying here in the dorm alone?" Dongwoo gives me a worried look and I smile at him.   
"Don't worry, I'll be fine!"   
"Alrighty!" He gets up and puts on sweatpants and his socks. I follow him to the front door and wait for him to leave. "Feel free to make yourself at home, I'll see you in a bit." Dongwoo waves and shuts the door behind him, leaving me to fend for myself inside the room.   
I catapult myself onto the couch and turn on the tv, looking to see if anything interesting would be on. "I like it here in Seoul." I announced it out loudly, even though no one was in the same room. 

═════ ✥.❖.✥ ═════

The door unlocks itself as I was eating a tub of ice cream. I don't bother as I thought that it was going to be only Dongwoo. But there are 4 other people, with one of them recognizing them immediately. "Hey Baekho!" Dongwoo smiles at me, then rubs the back of his nape. "Sorry for bringing some friends without your permission."   
"It's totally ok!" I wave my hands, turning off the tv and closing the tub of icecream and putting it into the fridge. I bow to the group and they bow back and we all sit down on the couch. Well, best if I introduce myself. "My name's Kim Baekho, and I used to live in Busan. I just moved in here, it's a pleasure to meet all of you."  
"Do you recognize anyone that i've brought at least, Baekho?" Dongwoo asks me as he was sitting on a tall, alpha's lap. Guessing this was his boyfriend/mate, Jihoon if I remembered correctly after looking at another photo.  
"I know Subin." I smile at her and we both give each other a hug. "I'm sorry but I don't anyone else." I bow to them and they start to panic, telling me not to bow. We all sat in an awkward silence before one of them decided to talk, and it was the quiet Jihoon.   
"My name is Choi Jihoon, Dongwoo's mate." He grinned. "I'm currently 20 years old and the oldest of the bunch here, my role is an alpha. Pleasure to meet you." We both shook hands and the girl beside them was next to talk.   
"My name is Choi Jisoo, Jihoon's twin sister." She started, giving me a quick smile. "I'm already 20 and the second oldest, only a few minutes born later than Jihoon." Jisoo gives Jihoon a stink eye and Jihoon returns her with a raspberry. Dongwoo laughs and kisses his forehead softly. "My role is beta, it's very nice to meet you Baekho."   
"My name's Park Nayoung, and I'm an only child." Nayoung smiles at me and shakes hands. "I'm also already 20 like the rest of these guys and the 3rd oldest. My role is an alpha, and I'm very happy to have met you through Dongwoo."   
"And I'm Subin." Subin laughs, making us all laugh. She wraps her arm around me. "We already know each other, so we're good. I'm happy to see you again."   
"Me too." I smile back at her. They all look at each other and Dongwoo smiles warmly at me.  
"Welcome to our friend group, Kim Baekho." Dongwoo engulfs me in a hug, and everyone else does the same. Welcoming me in, while I couldn't help but pour out the happy tears falling from my cheeks. They all try to comfort me and are successful, and we all decide to watch a movie until 12 am as that was our curfew. I look around the dorm at everyone moving so lively.   
Dongwoo was making popcorn while Jihoon back hugged him. Nayoung and Subin were talking about trying out for the soccer team, and Jisoo was silently looking through movies and would occasionally ask me what I wanted to watch. I'm so happy to have friends here. Thank you guys so much. 

⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻⎺⎻⎼⎽❅⎽⎼⎻  
I'm like a proud mother, happy that Baekho has already made friends as he didn't really have any back in Busan.


End file.
